Reflective Desires
by Fyyrrose
Summary: Companion fic to Fighting Fate. Tenten writes in her diary while waiting for Sakura. It’s a drabble. TentenSakura


Title: Reflective Desires

Author: Fyyrrose

Summary: Companion fic to Fighting Fate. Tenten writes in her diary while waiting for Sakura. It's a drabble

Song: Turn Me On by Kevin Little

Challenge: #22?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Again, it's not mine. Still don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

Notes: If you **haven't** read _Fighting Fate_, then this story will make no sense whatsoever. This is a companion to said fic. This goes about three months after the entire story. This is not a continuation; it is a companion fic, and that's it. Don't expect much. Actually never expect much from any of my stories…unless you want insanity/off the wall stories.

* * *

Tenten sat down at her desk and opened the purple journal she received for Christmas the year before. She turned to the first available page and started to write:

Dear Diary,

It's been three months since we first kissed. Since that day, I've lost count the number of times our lips have met. I know I should be responsible and wait for Sakura to blossom into her maturity, I mean I am older, but when I get near her, my heart races and the palms of my hands start to sweat. It's embarrassing and nerve wracking.

See look at me, I just wrote that and already my body has become an oven; all I did was think about her. We are dating, but she wants to keep it a secret for now. I don't know why, considering that everyone knows. Oh, that reminds me…last week we were on a mission (Me, Lee and Sakura) and well, Lee learnt first hand that we were seeing each other.

Of course, at first Lee was shocked, but when I told him he never stood a chance because he was the wrong sex, he came around and now he's rooting for me! Lee even threatened me and said if I ever hurt Sakura I would have to deal with him. It was cute, but I would never hurt her. I'm totally in love with her.

Oh Diary, I have to wait till tonight till I can hold her in my arms again, and I'm about to go stir crazy. I'm so antsy, and all I can do in my free time is think about her. I've forgotten how many cold showers I've needed after my mind is finished…

Okay, I need to think about something else, or I'll need another cold shower.

You know, I don't know what happened after the 'game'. I couldn't care really since I got what I wanted. I'm assuming Naruto and Neji officially are an item. I did see Neji once after. He looked like someone in love. I know the look; it's the same one I have for Sakura.

I didn't get to thank him properly. Last time I saw him, he requested leave from doing missions (for the both of them). I don't know the entire story, but it was granted to him. I'm not complaining that I have to pick up his slack; it just means I get to spend more time with Sakura…beneath the stars, holding each other until dawn. STOP...I need to stop thinking about her or I will have to purge myself in an icy vat of pure ice cubes and stay there until they melt.

Oh right, like I was saying…The last time I saw Neji…I asked about Naruto. Neji simply said that Naruto accepted him. Although… I'm not certain about the tone of his voice, but I did see the love behind Neji's eyes. It was so cute! Then he said something about his toy being broken. I can only wonder what toy he was talking about. Actually, Neji still plays with toys?

Who would have thought?

So now, while I'm waiting for Sakura to finish up her training, I'm thinking about sending Neji a thank you gift basket. You know, since he said that his toy was broken, I could always send him a tool kit. I saw a sale on a nice 21 piece set. I'm sure I'd have to buy a hammer, but no amount of money could begin to thank him. I mean, if it wasn't for him, Sakura would never be where she is now.

Although, I was thinking about sending a fruit basket, since they are in season, but he's a guy. Then again I could send flowers, but I don't think he would appreciate them like he would a tool kit. Men with tools…I can see how they would like them, since they break almost everything they play with.

If it wasn't for Neji, I would probably still be dreaming about her, and touching myself while envisioning her doing it to me. I'm glad that my dreams became my reality. Well both of our dreams (mine and Neji's) became true. Now if Lee could find someone other than Sakura.

I thought, personally, he was gay…and there was that one cute, psycho looking guy that seems to save him whenever he's in big trouble…

Lee should have no problems finding love; he is kinda cute…if you swing that way. I mean furry brows and all…

Oh I'm warning you now; I won't be able to write for a while. Tonight Sakura and myself are about to leave on an intelligence mission. It was supposed to be Neji, Sakura and myself, but since Neji's gone…not that I mind.

It just means that if I get hurt Sakura will have to stop and tend to my needs. Oh, I think I will get hurt (if you know what I mean). That reminds me, I should ask Sakura if I should send flowers or tools—although, I know the answer—I still like to get her opinion on things.

These past few months have been a dream. I have the love of my life finally at my side, Neji has finally broken down and is with Naruto—doing who knows what…and Lee…well he's always got Gai-sensei to keep him out of trouble.

So life for our team is looki—oh I have to go, that's Sakura knocking at the door. Wish me luck Diar—

Tenten shut the book and grabbed her already packed bag. She opened the door and smiled at Sakura. "You're early."

Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully, "I didn't think you'd mind."

Tenten shook her head and grinned, "If you stick your tongue out again, you just might lose it."

Sakura gave a playful smirk and stuck her tongue out again at Tenten before running down the street. Tenten smirked and chased after her.


End file.
